Don't Axe Me
Don't Axe Me is a 1958 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson, starring Daffy Duck, Barnyard Dawg and Elmer Fudd. Plot When Farmer Fudd brings out a pan of food for the duck's breakfast, Daffy swallows it pan and all. Elmer calls him a greedy pig and Daffy oinks at him. Then when Fudd brings out the Barnyard Dawg's breakfast, Daffy barks and sits up and begs like a dog. Elmer shoos him away, but when he goes back in the house Daffy eats Dawg's breakfast anyway, hence angering Dawg which results the dog getting scolded by Elmer and get told off to go inside the house for chasing Daffy. Mrs. Elmer Fudd is expecting company from Reverend Brown and asks Dawg what she should make for dinner. He plays charades to suggest roast duck; though unsuccessful at first (she often guesses it wrong), Dawg made it clear that he wants her to make roast duck. She hands Elmer an axe and tells him to prepare the black duck. Daffy uses psychology to talk the axe out of Fudd's hands and throws it down the well. Dawg retrieves it for Elmer, but Daffy lassos it out of his mouth. Fudd decides to use a straight razor instead. Daffy quickly tricks him out of it, but Dawg brings Elmer the axe again. Daffy volunteers to sharpen the axe and grinds it all the way down to the handle. Fudd gets his shotgun and finally wins the battle. Mrs. Fudd tells her guest, Reverend Brown, that the duck dinner will be ready soon, but he announces he's a vegetarian. A plucked Daffy spits the apple out of his mouth, hops out of the roasting pan, and indignantly says "Now he tells us, sheesh!" Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Availability *Laserdisc - Daffy Duck's Screen Classics: Duck Victory *Streaming Devices - Boomerang Streaming Service Trivia *Beginning with this Merrie Melodies cartoon, it uses the 1957-1959 blue rings at both beginning and end times. *The unseen character, Reverend Brown, has a voice identical to that of Marvin the Martian. He has only one line of dialogue. *This is the only time where Elmer Fudd is married; as all other cartoons depict Elmer (like other major characters) as a bachelor. *Barnyard Dawg from the Foghorn Leghorn series is known as "Rover" in this cartoon. Barnyard had previously appeared outside the Foghorn Leghorn series twice: "One Meat Brawl" (with Porky Pig) and "Daffy Duck Hunt" (with both Daffy Duck and Porky Pig). Barnyard would appear one more time in a non-Foghorn cartoon later that year in "Gopher Broke" (with the Goofy Gophers). "[[The Birth of a Notion]" and "A Bone for a Bone" however do not count because these cartoons use the likeness of the character in terms of name (such in the case of "A Bone For A Bone", which uses a different-looking dog with Barnyard's name George P. Dog) or physical appearance (such as in the case of "The Birth Of A Notion", which uses a dog resembling Barnyard Dawg but with brown fur and different voice known as Leopold). *The gag where Elmer's face is disfigured (in this case pulled off like flypaper) from a hot towel by Daffy in this cartoon is a partial reference to a similar gag from "Wise Quackers". *This cartoon, unusual for its time period (1958), depicts both a greedy, self-centered characterization and the "screwball" characterization of Daffy. *Despite that a more superior-looking unrestored copy of the cartoon (as pictured in the video in the infobox) is prepared by Warner Bros. in 1988 and released on laserdisc in the mid-1990s, Cartoon Network and Boomerang air a horribly faded print as seen on The Looney Tunes Video Show VHS tapes in PAL speed (in both NTSC and PAL countries) since 1999. Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Daffy Duck Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Elmer Fudd Category:Elmer Fudd shorts Category:Daffy and Elmer shorts Category:Barnyard Dawg shorts Category:The Barnyard Dawg Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:1958 Category:1958 shorts Category:Daffy and Barnyard Dawg shorts Category:1958 films Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises